Sweet memory
by orlibloomsgirl
Summary: Legolas is captured in the middle of an elven war. Is his captor someone from his past? Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Memory  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
The stronghold was failing. Not the building, but the warriors. Hope was fading fast.  
  
Legolas could feel it. He looked at the mighty elven warriors, sitting, heads in hands, weeping silent tears. Tears ran down his own dirt- streaked face. The war had gone on too long.  
  
An elf is immortal. The five years of the terrible war should have passed quickly, but instead had gone on forever.  
  
A brilliant red sun was peeking over the mountains. Which of my kin had fallen in the night? Legolas thought.  
  
Trumpets were heard. Battle and war, again.  
  
Legolas was hurt. A knife stuck in his arm at an awkward angle. How long had it bled? Legolas felt lightheaded. He slashed with a knife once more before he collapsed.  
  
He awoke on a hard floor. He was weak but alert. He looked around, and saw nothing but thick stone walls and the dusty floor he sat upon. He saw a heavy wooden door, and wondered if he could escape.  
  
. but he was weak.  
  
Oh, please, let me see my father, my forest. once more.  
  
A voice awoke Legolas.  
  
"Here is some soup." Legolas looked at the person in his cell. She was tall, dark-haired, with grey-blue eyes. An elven-maiden, dressed in a smoky blue dress.  
  
Legolas took the bowl. "Where am I?" He asked, in a dry, cracked voice.  
  
"You have been captured. You cannot know more." She touched his arm and a burning pain wracked Legolas's consciousness. "It is healing." She said with a cruel smirk before sweeping out of the room.  
  
Those eyes. could she be - no, impossible. Only the thoughts of a weak mind would think that.  
  
This is my first fanfic! Sorry if it's stupid. if you don't like it, please tell me how I can improve it. Please review! 


	2. Young memories

Legolas had felt pain before, but never like this. He was drifting in and out of consciousness.  
Is this death? If not, how can it hurt so badly? Oh, father, see your son now. A fallen warrior.  
With that thought, Legolas surrendered to the sleep that he had been fighting.  
  
A young Legolas ran through the forest, laughing as his friends chased him. He was so fast! He knew that when he grew up he would be a great warrior. That was what he wanted so badly. That's why he practiced his archery even after the others had stopped to play. That's why he ran, faster and faster.  
He collapsed in a clearing, out of breath but grinning widely. His friends were so far behind! He was getting better, he knew it. Finally, a young elven girl ran noiselessly in.  
"Where are the others?" Legolas asked, listening hard for any sound.  
"They gave up." The girl said with a smile.  
"Who are you? You didn't start the race with us." Legolas said, frowning slightly.  
"My name is Sarie. I started after you did. Anyway, we should be getting back. Look at the sun."  
"Race you!" Legolas said, springing lightly to his feet. This race will be easy, he thought.  
"All right. Go!" Sarie said, and they bounded away. They were neck- and-neck. Legolas soon lost track of Sarie as she drifted to the right.  
Legolas burst through the trees triumphantly, knowing that he had to be the winner. He had run faster than ever.  
But the sight that met his eyes was not the one he expected. He saw Sarie, surrounded by other young elves.  
"You beat Prince Legolas?" They were saying.  
Legolas took off, frustrated. Beaten by a girl, no less. The last thing he saw were her smiling blue-grey eyes.  
  
Legolas no longer felt the pain as much. The sleep had revitalized him. He could not remember the dream he had had, only that it had included running through the forest.  
I will do that again.  
He had regained his will to live. He got up, and after a wave of dizziness, was able to get up to examine his room.  
It was still the same as before, and even the in-depth examination of it shed no light on possible escapes. He noticed his untouched bowl of soup and remembered clearly the elf maiden that had delivered it to him. What was it about her that haunted Legolas the way it did?  
He was deep in thought when the door opened again. An older elven female came in.  
"Let me check on those wounds." She examined his cuts. " They are healing nicely. We thought for a while that we had lost you."  
This female seemed kinder than the first one. Legolas decided quickly to ask what questions he could and get at least a few answers.  
"Why was I captured?"  
This question caught the female off her guard. "Why, you are the Prince of Mirkwood and a great warrior. The enemy will pay a tidy sum to get you back. Now, no more questions. " She turned to leave, but her posture softened. " And eat your soup. You may want all the strength you can get. You have some hard times ahead."  
  
Well, there's the second chapter! It's kind of slow, but it'll get better. Please review! 


	3. Memories return

Legolas had allowed himself to despair once, and was determined not to let it happen again. But it was hard to sit there hour after hour, knowing there was no escape.  
  
The memory of the maiden of three days before hung over him. It drove him mad, he had no idea why. The nights bought little comfort. He had dreams, but when he woke up all he remembered were insignificant bits and pieces.  
  
This had never happened before.  
  
Young Legolas hated how Sarie was better at everything. Every day he challenged her, and she would win, and her smile was what infuriated him.  
  
Years passed, and Sarie stopped coming. They were now very young adults, and even the youngest adults were expected to stop their games and begin training for what they would do the rest of their lives. Legolas could convince her to come once in a while, but those times became more and more seldom. One day he found her by a small pond.  
  
" Hello, Sarie." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh, hello, prince Legolas." She replied, a bit startled because she had not noticed him.  
  
"What are you doing? And don't call me prince. We've known each other for years, call me by my name." There was nothing interesting at the pond, Legolas thought.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what?" Legolas said, although he was getting a bit exasperated. He did not yet have the patience elves are gifted with, patience that makes an immortal life bearable.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"What's not fair?" Legolas said, surprised that her voice was tearful.  
  
She pushed him away. "Don't listen to me, Legolas. It's stupid."  
  
"Even if it is, it's still important. I've never seen you cry. So tell me." Legolas said, moving a little closer.  
  
"Fine. But if you tell anyone, Legolas, I swear I'll -"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I feel so worthless. I feel that no matter how good I get at something, it's of no use. I'm a girl, which won't change. But it's not fair that even though I can beat everyone at most things, I'll never be better. All of you will go off and be warriors. I will stay and weep for my dear husband. That is all a maiden may do. All I do is for nothing." She said the last part bitterly.  
  
Legolas was now very close to her, and it crossed his mind that he had never been this close to a girl before. But they had become friends, best friends, somehow. Their competitive relationship had just evolved into something deeper. Awkwardly, he put his arms around her. To his surprise, she hugged him back, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
They stood in this way until Sarie stopped crying.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas, for listening to me." She began to leave.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"What?"  
  
He went up to her and kissed her. She seemed pleasantly surprised when they broke apart.  
  
"That." Legolas said, and left, leaving Sarie in the clearing smiling softly.  
  
The sound of the door brought Legolas back from his peaceful sleep. It was the elf maiden from the first day. She busied herself changing Legolas's bandages. She did it quickly and efficiently. After she finished she gave him food and drink.  
  
"May I ask something?" Legolas said.  
  
"No questions."  
  
"I wanted to know - have you ever been to Mirkwood?"  
  
She looked very surprised. "Why- why do you ask?" She replied in an overly casual manner.  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
" I was born there, and I lived there for a long time. Why do you care?"  
  
" Do you know who I am?"  
  
" No. Unlike you, I don't ask questions. I just do my job." Her sarcastic edge was back.  
  
" I think you may know me - Sarie." 


	4. Memories of love

*** From the author *** Thanks so much to my reviewers: You guys are so great! I'll email you guys to say thanks. Now, here's the story!  
  
" How do you know my name?" Sarie asked, slowly, carefully.  
  
" Do you have any jewelry on? A charm?" Legolas asked, standing up and stepping toward her.  
  
" I have nothing!" Sarie said, backing up. " Do not try and take anything from me! I have nothing."  
  
" Do you remember a beautiful spring day in the forest? The day you cried because you thought everyone knew you as useless?" Legolas came a little closer now. He could barely control himself. He wanted her to remember him so badly. The pain of a second loss of Sarie would be too much for even the strongest warrior to bear.  
  
" How do you know this?" Sarie asked softly, scared but she did not move away. "The only person I would trust with anything and everything would be - Legolas?"  
  
He nodded slowly, and took a few steps towards her.  
  
"No! It's a trick, a cruel trick. He's gone, dead. He's gone - " Sarie trailed off as she began crying.  
  
" I gave you a charm. A simple one, just so you could remember me. Do you have it?"  
  
Slowly she drew a chain from the pocket of her dress. On it was a small charm of a green leaf. She looked up, an emotion in her eyes that Legolas could not describe.  
  
She drifted into his open arms.  
  
"Sarie!" A loud call came just as Legolas and Sarie embraced.  
  
"I must go,' she said, and picked up all her things.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas exclaimed. " When can I see you again? We need to talk, we need to get out of here."  
  
"I'll come as soon as I can. I promise. Don't look like that, Legolas! I'll be back. " She left in a hurry.  
  
Legolas sank to the floor beside the door and heard yells from outside it.  
  
"What took you so long?" It was the same voice that had called her.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir - the bandages took longer than I thought."  
  
"Get back to work!" there was the sound of a beating, and Legolas could hear his best friend's soft cries. He felt hot anger well up inside of him. But he could not cause a scene. He had to wait.  
  
And he remembered.  
  
"Look at these flowers, Legolas, they are so beautiful." Sarie said. She and Legolas sat in a beautiful meadow deep in Mirkwood forest.  
  
"And yet their beauty is pale in comparison to yours."  
  
"Oh, Legolas." He leaned over and kissed her gently.  
  
"I love you, Sarie."  
  
Sarie broke away from him. "Legolas, please don't say anything you can't live up to. Love is a very strong commitment. I don't know if -"  
  
"If what? Don't you love me?" Legolas asked, confused.  
  
"We were best friends, I don't want to lose that. And, and, I - I don't know. Legolas, I wish I could say that. I wish I could tell you how much I feel for you. But I'm afraid to lose you." She looked away.  
  
"You will never lose me. I will always be with you."  
  
"You have to leave soon. Your training has to go to the next level. Always is a long time. Men say always without knowing what it means. We say always- and we know. I don't want you to feel like your love to me is a burden. You must leave unattached."  
  
"No." Legolas said forcefully. Then he softened. " This is no burden. If I leave knowing that you will forget me, then that will torture me, for I would have lost the thing in this world that means more than anything does. Take this charm. I've been waiting to give it to you."  
  
"If you are sure-," Sarie said, taking the charm. "I am." "I love you, too, Legolas." And they shared a kiss that told what a thousand words could not.  
  
Legolas waited.  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review! 


	5. Memories of what was

Big thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best ever. And here's the new (longer) chapter:  
  
Legolas could barely stand the long hours of waiting. They seemed like lifetimes passing him by. He would pace around, eager for the dark night. He had not seen the sky for days. He had never felt true torture, but he felt that the enclosed prison he was in had to be one of the worst.  
  
I will go mad, I cannot stand this.  
  
He slept, he paced, and he did all he could to pass the time. Yet Sarie would not come. He could hear voices outside his door. He heard news about the war, he heard curses on his people, and he heard fearful calculations of how much time until this stronghold would fall.  
  
Finally, as Legolas was on the brink on trying something irrational in order to get out, the door opened.  
  
"Legolas! I'm so sorry it took me so long." Sarie said.  
  
But Legolas saw only the dark bruises on her face and arms. "Who did that to you? That's no mere slap. That's a whip."  
  
"Oh, Legolas, it doesn't matter-"  
  
"Yes, it does. Why did they do that to you?" Legolas felt his anger returning.  
  
"The supervisors," Sarie said in a rush. "They punish everyone, but it doesn't hurt, I'm all right. Please, don't do anything out of anger. It will make things worse."  
  
Legolas felt his anger ebbing, and instead felt hollow, weak, and another emotion he was not used to - fear. He sank to the hard ground and put his head in his hands. "If I don't get out of here, I don't know what will happen to me. Look at you. Your dress is the color of the midnight sky. I have not seen the sky in days."  
  
Her deep blue dress was indeed the color of the midnight sky. She turned away, her dark hair a veil as she wiped away a stray tear. How helpless she felt, Legolas here, and not being able to do anything about it. The sadness in his voice was torture for her. She looked away for a long moment, then turned back to Legolas.  
  
"They are planning to get information from you." Sarie said, sitting lightly beside him.  
  
"I will give them nothing."  
  
"You don't know what they can do. They have methods - too awful to describe. It's not just physical torture, Legolas, it's mental."  
  
"I am strong."  
  
" Stop being like this! Even the strongest warriors have fallen to this, and it is this arrogance that destroyed them! I'm not losing you, Legolas. Don't you wonder why they have you in here? It's weakening you, physically and mentally. It's driving you mad." Sarie said, grabbing Legolas's hands.  
  
"What can we do? You are absolutely right, Sarie. If it weren't for you, I'd be lost. I am not as strong as I thought I was." Legolas conceded.  
  
"We have to get out." Sarie said, leaning her head on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"How? When?" Legolas asked. "I have no weapons. They have been taken from me."  
  
"I think I have a plan. But I must talk with some others first. It will take place tomorrow night." Sarie said.  
  
"When were they planning to torture me?"  
  
Sarie winced at the bluntness if his words. "The day after tomorrow, at daybreak. This escape is a one-time chance. I wish we had more time."  
  
"As do I, my love." Legolas said, drawing Sarie closer.  
  
"If they get you it's-it's the end." Sarie said in a quivering voice.  
  
"It will never be the end. If something happens to me, know that my love is still with you, but do not deprive yourself of happiness. I will find the strength to endure whatever they do to me, because I will have you in my mind. I will be strong for you." Legolas said, and his unwavering voice comforted Sarie. What she did not see was what was inside. Legolas was terrified. He was so scared of death, something he had never given much thought to but that now looked him in the eye. He could not show this.  
  
"I must go," Sarie said. "I wish I could stay here, but they will notice my absence soon."  
  
"I love you." Legolas said as they stood.  
  
Sarie threw her arms around Legolas's neck and tried desperately to hide her tears. She did not want to be thought of as weak, and it frightened her how easily tears came to her. She was losing a battle; she could not stay in this awful place much longer.  
  
" I love you, too," She whispered in his ear.  
  
" If anything happens to me-" Legolas began.  
  
Sarie put her finger to his lips. " Let us not speak of that now. We must be hopeful."  
  
"Farewell," Legolas said, but was unwilling to left her go.  
  
Sarie gently took his hands off her waist. "Rest, my warrior. Tomorrow will be hard. Farewell." She left, glancing over her shoulder once.  
  
Legolas felt free and light for the first time in days. He slept, and sweet dreams prepared him for a hard day.  
  
The young elven warriors lined up to leave for their final stages of training. Sarie could see Legolas: tall, proud, ready for anything. She went to him for a final farewell.  
  
"Farewell, Legolas. Do well in your training. These warriors are no match for you." Sarie said with a wink.  
  
"Not at all." Legolas joked. Then his tone changed. "Farewell, Sarie. Do not forget me."  
  
"Never will I forget you, I promise. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They shared a kiss, and then Legolas was gone. Sarie held her charm in the pockets of her dress, and let the tears flow freely down her face.  
  
Well, how do you like it? Please r/r! 


	6. What memories cannot heal

Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas could not rest. He knew that on the escape it was very important that he could go on and on. But a comforting sleep was out of reach, close but not close enough. He was restless, and he could not stop pacing about his room.  
  
How much longer must I be a prisoner here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unknown to Legolas, the black night gave way to golden daybreak over battlefields not far away. The enemy had lost another battle.  
  
Unknown to Legolas, Sarie rushed around finding allies to help in their escape.  
  
Unknown to Legolas, a smile touched the torturer's lips as he sharpened his unseen tools.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was softly singing to himself, sweet, short songs his Adar had taught him when he was young. As he sang, he remembered the smell of the forest, the feel of being hidden, and the exhilaration of running through it at full speed. People outside paused wen they thought they heard bits of elvish song. Such beautiful things were seldom heard here.  
  
Legolas was still singing when Sarie returned. She carried his daily meal. To his surprise, she began taking packets of food from inside her outer robes.  
  
"Eat as much as you like," Sarie said. "We need strength. I have more for the journey,"  
  
"When do we leave?" Legolas asked, picking up the soupspoon.  
  
"Tonight. I have friends here that are willing to help us. We will leave when the darkness of night can act as our shield."  
  
"Why do you look like that?" Legolas said.  
  
"Like what?" Sarie said, not giving away any emotion.  
  
"Worried. Scared. If this is as dangerous as your face reveals, we should not risk it." Legolas looked his friend straight in the eye.  
  
" I am scared. What if it is a failure?" Sarie's neutral voice was gone. Now she sounded frightened, and strangely young.  
  
"We must not think of that until the time comes, if it ever does." Legolas answered. "All will happen as it must."  
  
"Your arm is nearly healed." Sarie said after a moment of silence. " I will tend to it."  
  
They sat quietly speaking as Sarie expertly bandaged his wound. "Where are we going?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Mirkwood." Sarie said, concentrating hard on the bandage. "If all goes well, we will be home." She sat up as she finished. "I must go now. I dare nt draw attention by lingering. Farewell, Legolas."  
  
"Farewell, my sweet love..." Legolas said as she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas had come from training for a brief visit to his family. Everyone was proud of the strong, young warrior.  
  
Legolas had found Sarie in the clearing where they had first met. "Hello, Sarie." He said.  
  
"I knew you would find me here." Sarie replied with a smile, and rose to greet Legolas with an embrace. They sat together in the lovely little clearing, silent for a few minutes as they listened to bird song and the soft whisper of wind through the trees.  
  
"Have you thought of the future, Sarie? About how we will be different? About how we will look back on these beautiful days?" Legolas asked in an almost dreamy way.  
  
"Of course, Legolas. I've thought of the future. You and I will be together..." Sarie trailed off.  
  
" Forever. We will be together and make every day of our immortal lives happy for the other. We will have children-" Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, and our children will ask, 'How did you and ada fall in love?' And I will tell them. It is like a child's fantasy tale. It is perfect." Sarie said, snuggling closer to Legolas.  
  
But Legolas felt a sense of foreboding. "Nothing is perfect, not even in fantasy tales. The characters must face many trials before they can live happily ever after. We, too, may face many trials. Promise me, Sarie, that no matter what, we will be strong. We will remember each other, we will never forget."  
  
"I promise."  
  
They sealed it with a kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarie came a few hours later. She was dressed in dark robes and carried more dark robes for Legolas. "Here," she said, and with a smile, added, "And be sure to cover your lovely golden hair. The darkness will not be able to hide it."  
  
Legolas obliged. Then Sarie put her finger to her lips, signaling silence. She then slipped noiselessly through the door, Legolas following.  
  
They wove through corridors. Legolas, after a while, became worried that he would not be able to find his way back if they were discovered. He put these thoughts out of his mind and continued on.  
  
Finally, they came to a large wooden door. "This leads out," Sarie said almost inaudibly.  
  
They were slipping out quietly when suddenly an arrow landed near Sarie. "No!" She cried. "It has failed."  
  
Legolas felt a sense of dread and nervousness. Many elves that had been invisible to them came out from their hiding places.  
  
As they were led away, Legolas realized in horror that there were streaks of pink and gold on the eastern horizon.  
  
Dawn had come.  
  
So, how is it? Please r/r!! 


	7. Beginnings of torture

Greetings from England! Sorry for the delay in updating……… Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
Alyssa  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas felt numb as they led him through the dark halls. Was this the way back to his cell? He thought of Sarie, and wondered what they would do to her.  
  
He struggled as hard as he could, but the idle days in his cell had drained all the fight left in him. The red sun rose higher, illuminating a war-torn country.  
  
Why? Legolas thought in despair, I have done nothing to deserve this much. Even as I am led to my death, all that I care for has been taken. I look out and see war and hatred, not the forests that were home to me. At least I see the sky.  
  
He saw many young elven maidens working. They glanced up as often as they dared, fear in their eyes. The strong prince of Mirkwood, a picture of an elf's graceful deadliness, was being led to his death. Legolas looked away, ashamed that for all his training and preparation, he was unable to escape when it really counted.  
  
The elves that were leading Legolas did not look at him, would not talk to him. They stared forward on what seemed to Legolas an endless journey. Finally, they got to a door.  
  
Please, let my death come quickly, Legolas prayed, although he knew death would not be quick and easy.  
  
He was thrust roughly into the room and as he knelt on the dirty floor, dirty blond hair in his face, he felt hot tears of frustration in his eyes. He felt so weak, so helpless!  
  
Legolas stood despite his physical fatigue. He would not die cowering on the floor, but would die as one of royalty should, proud and standing. He waited now for his own murderer.  
  
~*~  
  
It was just after Legolas had met Sarie, when they were still very, very young that they became best friends. They competed over everything, but would share secrets, hidden places, and treats. They were nearly inseparable.  
  
Once, Sarie was taking Legolas to a place she had found. "It's so pretty," she said.  
  
Legolas made a face. "I want to practice with my bow and arrows." He said, holding them in her face in an attempt to make a point.  
  
She laughed and brushed them away. "Of course we can practice," she held her own bow up. "Once we're there, we can do anything. No one knows about it."  
  
Legolas had been warned to stay away from any plants e did not know, which weren't many. But now he found a lot of strange plants right in front of him. Sarie went right through.  
  
"Sarie – we shouldn't."  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared, Prince Legolas!" Sarie said with exaggerated shock.  
  
He was not about to let a girl be braver than him. He crossed cautiously over. "I was just trying to protect you." He said.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Sarie said, a twinkle in her eye. Then she went through some very dense brush, Legolas at her heels.  
  
They finally got to a small clearing, full of wildflowers, with a waterfall and small pond with water lilies.  
  
Legolas pulled out his quiver of arrows and his bow. "This is great, Sarie! We can practice then swim."  
  
Sarie was glad he approved. "I bet you can't hit that hole in that tree," she said, indicating.  
  
He tried and tried, but he couldn't. Finally, Sarie came over and positioned his hands and helped him out.  
  
Legolas felt a small warmth in his cheeks when she hugged him for hitting the target. It was a strange feeling.  
  
Legolas thought, What's going on?  
  
~*~  
  
The large door was thrown open and an elven warrior stepped in.  
  
"Ah," he said. "The Prince of Mirkwood. What a pleasure." His voice was as cold as steel, not a trace of compassion lay in it.  
  
Legolas straightened even more.  
  
"Proud you are now………" The warrior said. "But in a few hours you will be telling me all you know, screaming for mercy."  
  
Legolas wondered how this elf was so different. War was one thing, but he seemed as though he was enjoying this. Legolas looked him in the eye but said nothing.  
  
"I have ways, Prince Legolas." The warrior grinned terribly. "And now it shall begin."  
  
Please r/r!!!! 


	8. What lies beneath the surface

I'm sorry for the long delay in updating! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The elven warrior's fair face had long been shadowed in darkness, and Legolas could not find any sign of decency, only cruel enjoyment of the task at hand.  
  
The warrior came closer and held out a piece of parchment. Legolas glanced at it quickly, not even really seeing it, and kept eye contact with his torturer. He was not about to be taken by surprise. He wanted to speak, say that he wasn't scared, anything to make himself feel a little braver, but he kept his determined silence and proud, steady eye contact.  
  
To Legolas's surprise, the warrior laughed. It was the worse laugh Legolas had ever heard; it was devoid of any joy. "I will not attack you off your guard, my Prince." The warrior said, "That would be mercy. Nay, for when I attack, you will be fully alert."  
  
Legolas was terrified inside at the way the warrior seemed to read his very thoughts. Would his only defense - his ability to slip away into pleasant memories, ones that included his family, home, and his love - now be his greatest weakness? Would he betray in his thoughts all he held dear to himself?  
  
"Look at this parchment, Prince Legolas." The warrior said, but suddenly lowered it. "Wait for a moment. I haven't introduced myself. How rude of myself."  
  
No, Legolas thought. No, names will make this real. Please let me die without having to know the name of the Elf that betrayed his people.  
  
" I grew up in the Mirkwood Forest, you know, among those lovingly tended trees and flowers. My father was not of a high rank like yours. We struggled and worked for what we wanted. We did not sit in the lap of luxury, as they say. "  
  
Legolas wanted to speak, wanted to respond and defend, to say that no one in Mirkwood could be struggling, because his father, the king would not allow it...  
  
"Your father is not perfect, Prince. Is that what you think? That your precious ada would not let an Elf starve? Well my father would not eat so his family could. My little sisters would cry at night for hunger and make my father feel he had not done enough. But you don't care about that. Where were we? Oh, yes, my name. " He smiled. "Eruheru. But I have wasted much of our precious time."  
  
Legolas felt like he had already been beaten. His father, his strong and loving father whom he had turned to for good and bad, this image was crumbling and he saw his father now as a true king, having to make hard decisions and equally hard demands.  
  
"Look at the parchment." Eruheru said suddenly, as if remembering something he had forgotten.  
  
Legolas looked down while tensing his body for any attack. On the parchment was a rough sketch of what had to be an elven maiden. Something about the eyes tugged at his heart. Other than that faint emotion the sketch was just too rough to recognize.  
  
"Her name." Eruheru said slowly, "Is Sarie."  
  
Legolas fought against emotion.  
  
"Do you know this maiden?" The torturer said softly.  
  
What will they do, Legolas thought, if I say yes? Will they kill her slowly, hurt her, in front of me? That I will never be able to live through. They will have all the information they need, Mirkwood will be doomed, and I would not even be able to hold my love as I die.  
  
"I do not know this maiden." Legolas said evenly, managing not to betray himself with his own voice.  
  
"Then you will not mind if she helps us with an experiment?" Eruheru said coldly.  
  
"What experiment?" Legolas managed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nothing important. Just methods of making prisoners talk." The torturer was staring with dead eyes. Eyes that had no feeling.  
  
Eyes are the windows to one's soul, Legolas thought. He has no soul. Legolas shivered involuntarily. Finally through that one shiver, Legolas felt like he was no longer numb.  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted. I no longer care about myself, he realized. Let me die and let Sarie live. "You will not kill this innocent maiden. I know her and love her. I will die for her."  
  
"Very well, my prince. Very well. The torture has only just begun, however. It is not wise to be rash at this point." Eruheru turned. "The lovers will be reunited. However, it will not be in this world. Are you ready to meet your love in death?" 


	9. Into Darkness, with heroes of old

You guys are the best - Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the delays in updating. My biology gives us crazy amounts of homework...  
  
But anyway, here's a new chapter, read and review please!  
  
Legolas fought now, against bonds that Eruheru tied with a smile. His wrists burned from the struggle, and blood now ran from them, staining his already-dirty tunic.  
  
"You will not have her! By the gods, you shall not harm her!" Legolas yelled. The renewed, fiery strength was ebbing quickly, but Legolas did not dare show fatigue.  
  
Eruheru turned to him with a smirk. "I may have liked you better as a stoic, my prince, but this emotion makes the next step all the more enjoyable."  
  
"You monster!' Legolas said, teeth clenched. "You abomination!"  
  
"Watch your fiery tongue, lad." Eruheru said.  
  
Legolas could not stand this much longer - the pain, the endless shouting, to no avail. Eruheru stood, waiting, waiting, for what? Legolas felt a sob in his throat. It surprised him, how much he was now willing to trade just to walk under his trees... he fought against his own weakness, he was a warrior, and a warrior must be strong...  
  
But he remembered an afternoon in the forest...  
  
Two figures stood together, silhouetted against green forest. The slender forms were in this magical world, and leaves drifted down to the sun-dappled ground as minutes and a lifetime slipped away...  
  
... for good-byes are too short...  
  
"I love you, Sarie. It pains me to leave you." Legolas said, and tears trailed down his pale cheeks. He was ashamed of this and wiped them angrily away.  
  
"Why do you try to hide your tears, Legolas?" Sarie said, looking deep within his blue eyes.  
  
"Warriors - " He began, but was cut off.  
  
" -- must be strong. I know. But have you realized, my prince, that strength does not lie only in putting on a mask and hiding what you feel. Strength is found in our emotions as well. The best warrior knows when he must let go, when it is all right to cry." Sarie said, gently kissing away a tear.  
  
Legolas thought about her words. It hurt so much, he was leaving, and saying good bye was the hardest thing he had ever done. He embraced her tightly and cried into her hair.  
  
Sarie knew then how much he loved her.  
  
And Legolas was ready... to let go...  
  
Legolas's thoughts returned to the present. Eruheru was looking at his in a curious way. Amusement played on the torturer's lips, but his eyes help a note of confusion.  
  
Legolas felt wetness on his cheeks, and realized that he had unwillingly begun to weep. Silent sobs trembled through his thin, bruised body as he felt desolation more complete than ever before. When he had cried, he felt small, weak, but nonetheless better.  
  
Through cracks in the hateful stone, weak sunlight forced its way in. Legolas felt an equally weak optimism... the sun still shines, pants grow, love is found and lost, Legolas thought. All this is still happening, all this, still...  
  
"You are weaker," Eruheru said in a whisper. The whisper was not the comforting whisper of a shared secret, but the chilling brush of death's fingers against Legolas's soul.  
  
"I am not weaker." Legolas replied.  
  
'This is what all say." Eruheru lowered his gaze. "I believe it has come time to start the second stage. Save your tears, boy, you will need them."  
  
Suddenly the door was thrown open. In came another elf warrior, holding a dirty elf-maiden in a shapeless brown dress. She struggled weakly, then looked up. Legolas realized with horror he knew who this was.  
  
"No!" Legolas struggled harder than ever. The second elf warrior left swiftly, leaving Sarie kneeling on the hard ground. Eruheru crossed the room in two long strides and pulled her roughly to her feet. He pulled out a knife and traced it softly against her cheek, a cheek Legolas had kissed, that had once held color... A thin line of blood... and another...  
  
Sarie's tears mingled with her blood... her magnificent blue eyes... had lost their life.  
  
Legolas shouted, threatened, cursed. He was unconsciously stopping now, in hopelessness.  
  
He found the strength to say, forcefully, one last time, "Take my life instead. Let her live."  
  
Eruheru stopped suddenly and let go of Sarie, who dropped weakly to the ground. "Do you mean that, prince? Or will you, like many before, be valiant until death turns his gaze to you, then betray all you think you live for? It is nothing to be ashamed of. After all, your life is very valuable, is it not? Wouldn't you love to hear the birds sing and feel the sun's touch? Are you ready to die?"  
  
" I will die for the maiden I love. I will die for my people. I would rather die a long, tortured death a million times over, than to escape it and live with the brand of traitor." Legolas stood tall and fair, and never had he looked more like the prince he was.  
  
"I am ready," Legolas whispered inaudibly, and, whispering a prayer, was led to the darkness where many heroes of old ... had fallen..... 


	10. And memories live on

Please r/r and enjoy!  
  
Legolas looked down the whole time he was led roughly around. He felt burning shame and bitter failure. It was as if he was watching from a distance as he was shoved into a small, dirty room. Others were in here, but they, like he, seemed unreal.  
  
"Why are you in here, honey?" A soft, motherly voice snapped Legolas out of his trance. Just the motherly voice was enough to make Legolas feel young, feel like crying to someone stronger than him.  
  
Warriors aren't really the strongest. Legolas thought. We are just the best at hiding emotions.  
  
He looked up miserably into a pair of warm, gray eyes. " I-" his voice was hoarse, not at all the voice that had sung joyously only weeks earlier. " I was captured during a war. I am Legolas." Ordinarily he would introduce himself as prince, but today seemed different.  
  
"That's how many begin. Strong men come, but these monsters do horrible things. Handsome ones, should be falling in love..."  
  
Legolas looked at the woman well for the first time. She was silver- haired, softly wrinkled. She was not an elf. The woman realized the curiosity in his eyes. "Yes," she said. "I am of the race of Man... that's why I hate to see the warriors come here. I know that I am old and soon, it'll be my time to leave. But I've done well. I've raised a lovely family."  
  
Legolas was uncomprehending. The words 'death' really didn't mean much to him. "It must be terrible," He whispered. "To know that you have such a short time."  
  
The old woman smiled gently, sadly. "A short time it is. But that what makes it wonderful, not terrible. Years upon thousands of years - one grows weary, in this imperfect place. There is no reason to be kind, because there will always be tomorrow. For me, I never know what tomorrow will bring. My husband is gone, but I know he is a wonderful place. A mortal life is a gift. Full of joy, of sadness... Oh, I'm sorry, my dear, I must have nearly talked you to death."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, not at all. But do you know an elven maiden by the name of Sarie?"  
  
"Oh, yes, a dear girl she is, bless her heart."  
  
"Can - can you tell her something for me?" Legolas took a deep breath, knowing what would come next would not be easy.  
  
"Of course."  
  
" Can you tell her to be strong for me? That I love her- with all my being. That I want her to be happy. Tell her that life is precious, that immortality is not a sure thing. Tell her that whatever happens, wherever I am after - after this, that I am thinking of her, that my only regret is a life we could not share." Legolas felt the tears in his eyes, but this time did not feign strength.  
  
The mortal woman took him into her arms, stroking his hair, whispering, "There, there. I will give her your message, in three days." She held him at an arm's length. "Otherwise you may deliver it yourself."  
  
A red sun rose over Middle Earth that day, battles were fought and the heavens wept as blood was shed and hearts broken as loved ones were lost.  
  
Legolas watched the sunrise through a grimy window. The others in the room, all frightened persons of all the races. The elves, although dirty, gave an almost visible glow of pride. Dwarves, also proud. Various others, all with the same aura of pride. But the men were different. They, looking young, managed to appear valiant in the stubborn way of their race. Their faces were wrinkled by smiles, and emotions ran rampant in their eyes. Legolas felt a new respect for them, and managed a smile when the guards came.  
  
For the first time in what seemed like forever, Legolas felt strong and clear. Last night had been cleansing, and he felt as if he could face whatever arose that day. He looked out the windows as they passed, loving all he saw. He felt regrets deep inside - one of the most unexpected and deepest being that he had not lived to have children. He would be gone, but perhaps the blood would live on, somehow.  
  
He was tied to a pole, and looked up, wishing that he knew what lay beyond the world he was in. Men - they went to the Song, but he, having expected Valinor, had no idea.  
  
The torturers entered, and despite his strength, Legolas felt a coldness run through him. He closed his eyes.  
  
Harsh voices ran over him, yet silence he kept. Lashes hit his body, tore his clothes, claimed his blood, yet he did not cry out. He gasped at the pain, he bit his lip until it, too, bled. The told him stories of horror, they made him watch others as they died. One elf, engulfed by flames, cried out, begged, yelled at the heavens for help that would not come. Legolas saw his family in that warrior, burning, dying, saw Sarie.  
  
Countless others. Poisons were drunk, and a strong dwarf writhed in pain as the slow poison killed him from the inside out. A human, tears mixing with blood as knifes cut shallowly into his skin. Legolas felt sick. He had certainly seen death, but never like this.  
  
Legolas felt overwhelmed when the torturers turned to him. They pressed rods against his chest, and white-hot pain shocked him. It was growing dark...  
Legolas saw a white figure atop a white horse. The horse was magnificent, proud and strong. The figure turned to him with deep, blue- gray eyes. The whispers surrounded him, 'Let my strength keep you.' The pain was far away, all he wanted was for it to be over. The figure removed its hood to reveal beautiful dark hair, not black, but a deep brown that teemed with life.  
  
It's Sarie, Legolas thought.  
  
The world was far away, the pain nearly gone and the light growing brighter.  
  
Sarie came to him. ' It is not yet your time. Life is a gift, you taught me that. Fight for it, it is worth fighting for.'  
  
'You must forgive me, I am not strong enough, my love.' Legolas responded.  
  
'But you are. I know this. Strength of the heart is something they do not expect. The others, they have given up, their will is broken. You are different.'  
  
'I'm so sorry.'  
  
'No, Legolas, you are the one I love. Our souls are entwined in the mysteries no science can explain. My strength is yours.'  
  
The images faded, and Legolas cried out. The pain had returned. The face he saw was not Sarie's. The eyes he looked into did not love.  
  
What was strange was that the eyes were not dead like the others Legolas had looked into before. They looked almost sympathetic, and the guard they belonged to was a younger one. Legolas looked away.  
  
Thoughts were swirling in his head. Everything hurt, so bad. He couldn't think straight for all the pain. Legolas took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself and clear his mind. Fatigue lurked in every crevice of his body, but somehow the dreams he has just experienced brought him out of the trap of self-pity.  
  
"Legolas, prince of the Woodland Realm, son of Thranduil, king of the Woodland Realm, is hereby sentenced to death for the betrayal of our just nation. This betrayal occurred in refusing to divulge enemy tactics and locations..."  
  
Legolas nearly laughed aloud at the irony of it. He noted that the ropes bounding his wrists were loose. False hopes, Legolas smirked. Probably fixed it this way to break my spirit to the very end. A big escape like the ones we hear about in the stories, impossible.  
  
Legolas listened as his crimes were listed, seemingly endlessly. A frantic corner of his mind searched for an escape. If he were to grab a single sword, there would be arrows flying at him from all directions.  
  
Whips began to tear at what shreds of clothing he had left, then at his skin. He did not cry out, he did not give them the satisfaction. He saw the frightened eyes that looked on, watched the valiant prince fall. If only, by this act, I could save them. They are all brave, they do not deserve this, Legolas thought. All conscious thoughts were leaving him...  
  
Oh, Sarie, forgive me, my strength was not enough, let the prince fall.  
  
Suddenly the room fell silent. Legolas barely perceived this, barely noticed when they did not whip him. Though floating in an out of consciousness, he saw the troops, saw the magnificent uniforms that made his country proud. As he gave in to the velvety darkness that was beckoning, the tortured were slain and the righteous set free.  
  
Sarie was dirty, bleeding, and weary, and the bow and arrow were heavy in her hand, as too worry was heavy in her heart. The searches for Legolas were fruitless, bodies lay everywhere, the blood of others stained the knives she had used.  
  
She lay beside the pile of the dead, wondering where Legolas was, but completely devoid of the physical and mental strength needed to search the bodies. Thranduil himself was searching desperately for his son.  
  
Sarie dragged herself to her feet, and began to go back.  
  
Legolas could not believe that he was seeing the angel again. She was an angel of death, and had shed her precious blood for the good of others. She was perfect, although her dark hair lay tangled on her shoulders, and her dress was dirty and torn to shreds. Why wasn't she happy? Angels always were joyful.  
  
He called out to his angel.  
  
Please come, he thought. Bestow upon me your blessing.  
  
She came, the joy was apparent on the face. Legolas felt her gentle kiss, and was whole.  
  
An elven warrior and an elven maiden sat in the forest clearing. The silence was silk, enveloping the lovers into their own world. The handsome warrior presented his lovely maiden with flowers, and she returned to him a kiss. The love they shared was an eternal bond, more complete than any words. It was unspoken, untouched, yet completely there.  
  
The sun set behind them, yet time was of no importance to them. Golden rays of sunlight played in her dark hair and illuminated their faces. It may not be like this for all time, but the moment was all that mattered.  
  
Little did he know that the love that he shared with his maiden had touched others. The guard, Eruheru, have allowed her to live, and had died because of his refusal to torture.  
  
He whispered in her ear what he had told another to say, but it was unnecessary, she already knew.  
  
His strength was hers, her strength his, and together they were one. Words were unnecessary for the tender gestures expressed what words failed to.  
  
Love was there, and in the end, when life is over, that is all that matters.  
  
Well, this is the end of my first fanfic. I may do a sequel, who knows. At any rate, I would like to thank my reviewers for being greatly supportive. I would love to keep writing, so I'll be working on a new fanfic.  
  
Cheers! ~Alyssa 


End file.
